


Blood and wires

by EnergeticPurpleLizard



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Death, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPurpleLizard/pseuds/EnergeticPurpleLizard
Summary: “Now, secktor’s returned and reactivated it (Cyber Lin Kuei factory). He is building an army by processing Lin kuei warriors kidnapped from my temple!”
Relationships: Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Raiden/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Blood and wires

**Author's Note:**

> This work comes from my tumblr, https://a-purple-lizard.tumblr.com/ please follow me there if you are interested in my stuff!

S/o hummed as she countinued down the hall. Her voice bounced off the walls and echoed through the temple. It was a qiuet day, the snow outside was gentle and the winds were nothing but soft breezes.

The woman countinued her absent minded humming, her footsteps suddenly stopped. Somebody was here.

Straining her ears, s/o could hear sombody leaning against the wall in the next room. This hallway was off limits, currently under maintenance to make room for more training rooms. The only reason s/o was here was because she was a high ranking member in the clan and enjoyed the solitude. Besides she wasn’t just any high ranking member, she was the wife of the grandmaster as well as one the most experienced warriors at the temple.

Yes, there were a number of people who could be waiting in that room, the grandmaster for example. But, nobody ever came here besides her. Perhaps it was some rebellious apprentice?

Resuming her pace, her footsteps hit the wooden floor again. The tiniest of creaks alerted her that whoever was in the room had moved from their spot. The door to the room was a few feet ahead, on her right side. Her hand tensed up, brushing the dagger on her thigh. Only of last foot to go- She was passing the door now, her body relaxed.

Just some unruly apprentice, one who she had given a scare and was sure to never return. Why was she so worried? It was stupid re-

BAM

The knob of the door dug straight into s/o’s thigh, she let out a grunt as she fell to the ground at the force. She landed on her stomach, a very vulnerable position. S/o swiftly pushed herself up, only to be slammed onto the wooden floor again by somthing heavy. She could feel a dig into her flesh, holding her down.

Craning her neck, she was able to see what was above her, she froze and ceased her struggling. “Sektor!?” She choked out, her breath limited.

Soulless mechanic eyes looked down at her as the cyber Lin Kuei spoke, “You’re still alive? Figures. So far, the only thing left on my clan is disappointment.” S/o growled and shoved her shoulders upwards in a fruitless attempt to escape. “Do not worry, you and the rest of these disgraces shall redeem yourselves soon enough.”

Without warning, a strong impact connected with her leg. S/o screamed, the hot white pain taking over her limb. She thrashed and punched as the cyborg picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

She held in the panic as she thrashed, feeling the blood leak from her leg, or she could just knock him off balance- no, that wasn’t going to work, he too stable.

She refused to give up, punching, biting and kicking him with her good leg. He wasn’t even fazed. The jagged ends of his metal plating digging into her flesh, leaving trails of blood.

“Ooo, you got a good one.” The mocking voice made s/o stop and look in front of sektor. A woman cloaked in white dragged two unconscious apprentices. S/o recognized her voice. “That’s the grandmasters little whore.”

“This information is noted, frost.” Sektor said, sparing a glace over at s/o who now hung limp. “How many do we have?”  
“Enough for a big battalion and strong enough to defend Kronika for the time being.” Kuai Liangs former apprentice explained. “Knock her out.” She guestured to s/o.

“She’s given up.” Sektor said passively. Frost snorted.

“No, she’s just waiting fo you to let your guard down.” The blue haired cyborg explained. Her challenging eyes staring into S/o’s. “She’s good at taking advantage of people when they least expect it.”

All that s/o heard was a grunt before a sudden impact on her head dragged her into blissful nothingness.  
____

Kuai Liang shifted his feet gently but swiftly across the titles floor, following Hanzo’s lead. The yellow ninja ahead of him silently darted behinde some crates with trained ease. Sub zero did his best to mimic the ninja, quickly darting over, his movements making slight sounds, earning a slightly amused glanced from hanzo.

Sub zeros face was clouded with worry, eyes darting in every corner, looking for some hint of s/o. But his wife was nowhere to be found. He would keep looking after he shut down this place. Hanzo noticed his expression and gave him a comforting look, “we will find your wife, sub zero,”

The grandmaster opened his mouth to respond only to be interrupted by a loud ringing.

Their gazes both shot upwards at an alarm blazing briefly before the large metal doors leading into the room, opened . Two figures emerged, one a cloaked petite woman, the other a yellow clad cyborg.

“That’s your inside man?” Hanzo whispered as the two enemy’s approached a metal control panel.

“Cyrax was converted against his will, if we disable the behavior inhibitors that control him…”

“He will turn on sektor.” Hanzo finished. “Who is the woman?”

“I’m not sure, just focus of cyrax.” He responded. And with that, the chaos unfolded.  
____

Everything was dizzy. Black spots clouded her vision. Past the darkness, she could just make out some sort of red mass in front of her. Blinking out he fuzzyness, she sat up. She was sitting in something wet and sticky, but she was to confused to care.

S/o suddenly yelped as she focused her vision, in front of her was a bloody pile of mutilated corpses. Their skin had been peeled off, leaving behinde bloody and torn muscle. Each of their heads, missing. There had to have been at least twenty, all dumped sloppily on top of each other,

“What. The. Fuck.” The woman managed to whisper, the horror evident in her voice.

She darted up, instinct told her to run far away from the bloody pile, but before she could even get a foot away, she fell to she ground with a agony laced scream that echoed through the metal chamber. She lay on the floor panting and whimpering from the pain that shot up from her broken leg. She could feel the pulsing wound oozing with crimson liquid.

Through her sounds of distress, she heard a dark chuckle. S/o snapped her head towards the direction it came from. Out of the shadows emerged a figure. It was in the shape of a male human, it’s form was dripping in purple and black smoke. It started to approach her, white soulless eyes contrasting with its jet black body.

“I was beginning to wonder if sektor had killed you. Seems I’m not that fortunate.” ‘He’ said as he halted in front of her. She noticed a sickle impaled in his chest.

“Where are my students!?” She demanded defiantly, pressing down her fear. She stared up at him, his cold gaze showing a hint of sick amusement. “If you hurt them I swear-“

“Oh it’s far to late for that.” He coldly mocked, gesturing to the pile of innards. S/o felt her blood freeze and her eyes widened.

“N-no…” it was more of a defiant question then a statement. How long was she out? It couldn’t have been long enough for her kidnappers to move them AND brutally mutilate these… these… children! “No! No you’re lying!”

The shadow laughed, a cruel cackle, before suddenly ripping the sickle from his torso and aiming above her head. S/o’ training kicked in as she rolled to the side, very off balanced from her leg. His weapons barley touched the ground before he had already picked it up and aimed for her again, this time she didn’t have enough time to movie before it pierced her shoulder.

S/o cried out as the sickle began to drag her. The shadow was taking her somewhere. She struggled no avail, seething as she felt the sharp blade cut through muscle, leaving a trail of scarlet behinde her.

As he dragged her, the cut on her shoulder started to expand, if he were to countinue, he would rip through her shoulder. She took in a gulp of air before placing both hands on the blade and pushing it back. She out right screamed at the sickle cut   
through her tightening hands, as well as the meat on her torso. The shadow above spared a glance at her before continuing.

Fuck. Everything stung, her throat felt raw and swollen, she needed a way out. But there was no way out. She let out a silent sob as s/o felt a stinging rip through her leaking hands. The stench of iron filling her nostrils.

Suddenly, a shadow opened up below her, the man and the s/o were both sucked in. S/o tried to scream, but there was no sound, tried to fight but there was nothing there. She was in complete nothingness, no pain, no sound, no touch. Complete and utter nothing.

It was… numbly blissfull. She found herself wanting to sleep. Sleep and never wake up. Before s/o could give into the urge though, she was suddenly pulled back into the real world. Her wounds screamed in pain, the sound of violence filled her ears as she watched sun zero and scorpions finish off two cyborgs before turning their attention in her direction.

Hanzos eyes were cautious and calculating, while Kuai Liang was filled to the brim with rage. “Let her go Bi Han!” He growled, charging forward only to stop as s/o cried out in agony.

The shadow pulled his sickle upwards, forcing s/o to her knees, tearing through raw meat in the process. Saliva leaked from her mouth as she panted, her ragged breaths disguising the spill of blood onto the ground below. “Don’t make a move little brother.” He warned ominously.

Despite her vision starting to darken and her head starting to swirl, she caught a glimpse of his boots. Suddenly, an insane pain came apon her. The shadow started to speak again, but s/o didn’t register the words as she suddenly grabbed his ankles, throwing her legs in the air to deliver a kick to the shadows face, hearing a satisfying crunch. As her body thrust upwards in the air, the sickle slid clean out of her wound as she flipped and landed slopping in her stomach behinde him.

She instantly felt the arms of the grandmaster pick her up. “Everything… hurts…” she rasped out.

“S/o! Stay awake! Don’t pass out!” He growled desperately, pressing her to his chest. “Dont close you eyes!”

His voice kept her anchored to him, to the world, only for a short bit. She soon found that dark place, beckoning her to sleep. This time, there was no wake up call as she fell down, down, down.


End file.
